User blog:Petrosmpak/Theory about the story until the end
Hello everyone, what follows is a long and detailed theory about how the story will rpogress from now on, until the end. My theory is inspired by other theories that exist out there, and combining some of these very interesting theories brings about a great result. So, let's get started: Big Mom To be honest, besides getting the poneglyph, I think BM is just a plot point to make some of the SH stronger so that they will have better chances against Kaido. Zoro is missing because his after time-skip powers are not to be revealed until the battle with Kaido, which is the real test and plot point for the series. Big Mom will serve as a way of strengthening the less powerful SH, like Nami, Brook, Chopper, recruiting an ex Shichibukai and making Luffy even stronger (which he needs to become), like removing the 10 minutes cooldown on gear fourth maybe. Also, Germa may also become allies with the straw hats, if not even join the grand fleet. Kaido I believe Kaido is the next big plot point for the series. Kaido's defeat will trigger events that will lead to the endgame for the whole series. But we will get to it later. Let's begin with who Kaido is. He is named the King of Beasts, and the strongest creature in the world. What does strongest creature mean? I am most certain that by creature, Oda means "Zoan devil fruit user". Kaido is weaker than Whitebeard was, and as stopped by Shanks during Marinefold, so he is not the strongest individual. He is not stronger than any normal person. So, his devil fruit power must have some quality that allows him to stand above all other Zoan devil fruit users. Some theories have been going on about this, like the Typhoon devil fruit. I believe that maybe Kaido has an "Alpha power". In an animal pack, there is a leader, the alpha, and all other members of the pack follow it. Maybe Kaido has the power that all other Zoan devil fruit users it contacts, or affects, submit to him whether they ant to or not. There are lots of things that point to this, some of which are: *Red hair pirates don't have any known zoan devil fruit users. Maybe that's why Shanks was able to cut Kaido off while heading to Marinefold and come out of the fight without any scars whatsoever. The crew didn;t seem to have come out of a fight with another Yonko, part of which might be because Kaido's trump card had no effect at none of the red hair pirates. *X Drake has joined the beast pirates. At first he wanted to meet the king of Beasts, after meeting him it is revealed he is one of his subjects. My guess is Kaido controls him. It makes no sense to just quit the marines and go become an underling to a pirate. I believe X Drake saw the true face of the world government and quit, wanting to become a revolutionary. After defeating Kaido, Luffy will save him from Kaido's control. *Marco is missing, and it is teased that he will play an important role in the fight with Kaido. I believe those searching for him will find out Marco has abandoned the Whitebeard pirates and sided with Kaido. This will be a big shock to everyone, but at some point it will be revealed that Marco is just under Kaido's control. *Kaido has an only-zoan fleet, and the smiles were only zoan type artificial devil fruits. Couldn't they make logia or paamecia devil fruits, which are usually stronger than zoan? Maybe they couldn't. Or maybe Kaido wants a zoan only army because he wants to be sure to have total control over his underlings. So, what will happen in the war with Kaido? Here is where it gets interesting. I believe no one knows about Kaido's trump card, so he will get everyone by surprise, and assume control of all Zoan users in the alliance, including Chopper. Now here is one of my theories that I have been sayong for a while. Why has no other zoan user eaten rumble balls before? I doubt Oda hasn't thought aboout it, or he simply dismissed the idea. So much potential in there. I simply think he keeps the idea for something truly great. Like the final battle against Kaido. So, under Kaido's control, Chopper will make rumble balls for him. Kaido will eat more than one, will enter beast mode, and will lose control over his (now even greater) powers. He will be defeated since we know that rumble ball ultimate transformation takes up a lot of power. I believe the battle against Kaido will be similar to the battle against Big Mom going on right now. Since the straw hat alliancw won't yet be as powerful to take on the whole yonko crew, something must be done to the yonko to lose part of their power. Eating rumble balls and losing control of his powers seems like something a suicidal Kaido would do. I also think in this battle Zoro will defeat Jack in a 1 on 1 battle, where we will finally see Zoro's true power level (oda has been carefully preventing Zoro from going all out since the timeskip). In the end, After Kaido's strength is drained from the extensive use of rumble balls, Law will kill him while he is vulnerable. Why? First of all, because I believe Kaido's immortality is due to him having had surgery from a previous user of Law's devil fruit, after which the user died. It has been stated the ope ope has this kind of potential. So, maybe only the current user may reverse this operation. Second, and here it gets interesting, is because Law will be an ally to Blackbeard. 'Blackbeard' The main antagonist of the series besides the WG. I believe Blackbeard planted Law in Luffy's alliance to take out Kaido. His main goal is this. Taking Kaido out of the way. Why? Let's see a theory first about BB's power. One theory suggests BB is actually a zoan user, having eaten the devil fruit of Cerberus, the three headed beast from hell. As a result, he can eat one devil fruit per head, totalling up to three, which he now has and is the strongest individual in the world, save for one weakness: Kaido's control over Zoan users, which he is. Now with Kaido defeated, he has nothing to fear, and begins to take over the new world in search of the poneglyphs. It is revealed the last of the red poneglyphs is in possession of Shanks, and the red hair pirates fall to Blackbeard. The biggest battle begins, Straw hat grand fleet vs Blackbeard fleet, and Luffy defeats Blackbeard due to his agility, while BB is maybe strongest, but slow moving. After this, Luffy finds One Piece, and reveals the story of the lost century, which begins the battlw with the navy. Or, this happens before the BB war, and the war is smething much different, with BB and the navy on one side, and SH grand fleet and revolutionaries on the other side. Thank you for reading If you have anything to add to the theory, more clues, something I missed or something you think will happen differently, hit up the comments. Thanks for reading!! Category:Blog posts